


The Right Way

by littlemisserudiite



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: And I figured I'd figure out a kinder way to do that, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fang is ooc but I was 16 what can you expect, I hate that ask someone out on a dare trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisserudiite/pseuds/littlemisserudiite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The correct way to ask someone out on a dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Way

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted 6/16/2014. Please be kind to 16 year old me, as this is completely unedited. (Both now and then, I think.)

"Hey, Max?" A voice snapped me out of my daydreams. I turned away from my locker door to the person standing next to me.

"Hey, Fang. What's up?" I asked. He was fidgeting with his hands and kept shifting his weight.

"The guys dared me to do this, so it's okay for you to say no, but, um… Do you want to see a movie on Friday or something?" he asked. I peered over his shoulder, where I could see Iggy, Gazzy, and Dylan trying to watch us without being obvious, which they kind of failed at.

"Sure. Come get me at 7," I replied, smiling at him before walking toward the others.

"Thanks," I murmured as I passed.

"Welcome," Iggy whispered back.


End file.
